Thunder and Lightning
by KaoruXxKenshin
Summary: Kaoru comes from a past of broken love. Kenshin is a killer who follows his orders. What happens when they meet each other one day? Will Kaoru be able to soften Kenshins cold heart.Will Kenshin heal Kaoru of her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't hurt me if i do bad!!!! If i have any spelling errors report to me right away!!! Plz read my story!! Sit back in your chair relax and enjoy the story!!!!!  
**

_**Thunder and Lightning**_

**This is a Kaoru Kenshin pairing but there is no Kenshin in this update so bear with me! **

The lightning cracked in the sky as a young raven haired girl slightly jumped._'No not again'_ she thought to herself as she ran into the closest building she could find. Just one look around the building sent chills down her back. In every corner there were spider webs. The raven haired girl quickly strode across the room. She looked around once more and slowly lowered herself the the ground. _'this isn't happening. this isn't happening. i am at home.' _As soon as she finished her thoughts another bolt of lightning struck quickly followed by thunder. The young girl hugged her knees to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug. _'please don't think about it. Please!' _To no avail the young girl got thrown into the memories of the past.

Flashback

"Enshi!! Enshi!! Come on i wanna go to the store before the storm hits!" yelled a very happy girl.

"Kaoru, have you ever heard of patience?!" The young man replied as he stepped out of the door way.  
To any women this man was an eye candy. He was a tall man with light skin. His glassed gripped the arch of his nose. The only abnormal thing about this eye candy was his hair. It was as white as the snow that came every winter.

"What's that?" teased Kauro.

"why do i even try?" Enshi looked up at the sky to see dark clouds approaching. "We better hurry if we are going to make it."

"Hai!"Kaoru tone suddenly changed to a much more serious one as she inspected the sky with her azure eyes. "Enshi, have you ever thought about what the future holds?"

"Not really but i know your in it my love." Enshi snickered as he saw all different colors of red shades play across her face. "Well we better be going, i don't think the weather is going to wait for us love."

"hai." The young raven haired girl and the White haired boy walked into the market place hand in hand. As they continued to walk Enshi stole glances at Kaoru. Her dark hair framed her slender body perfectly. Her ivory skin looked as soft as a baby's. All of these features caught Enshi's attention but not as much as her eyes. Her deep azure eyes that anyone could get lost in. All you could see on her face was pure innocence. "...so what do you think Enshi?"

"oh ah ya that's perfect."

"Enshi! you weren't even paying attention were you!" Kaoru pouted putting her hands on her hips.

"you know that will give you wrinkles Kao."

"Hmf!" Enshi chuckled at this remark. That's when Enshi noticed were they were walking. He looked around looking for some sort of exit. The only thing he could see either way was the alley they were in. "Kao, stay close behind me and stay quiet. Kaoru shaken out of her thoughts looked around. When she realized where they were she gave a slight whimper. "Damn" Enshi quietly cursed to himself. They were probably in the worst area they could probably be in. The alley was known around town as the Death Alley. If you weren't strong enough in there you would most likely die. To top it off most of the guys in the alley were always trying to pick up girls. As if just on cue a man started walkingtoward them.

"Kaoru, just stay quiet and keep on walking. Don't talk to him or look back." Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. As they quickened there pace they noticed that the man behind them also stepped it up a notch. Enshi heard a ear splitting yell behind him and quickly turned around. There he saw a wide eyed Kaoru struggling in the mans hold.

"Let go of her you scoundrel!"

"hey there girlie. Why don't you come with me for a while?" the man said completely ignoring Enshi. Kaoru held her breath as he talked because his breath was strong with alcohol.

Lightning flashed through the air followed by thunder.

"Damn you bastard! Take your hands off of her now!" The man turned to Enshi finally noticing he there.

"What are you going to do about it little guy? I have claimed this girl my own." the man roughly pulled Kaoru by the hair making her whimper. "you scared of me wench?!. You bitches have to know your place!" The man slapped Kaoru straight across the face sending her flying the the air then hitting the ground hard. Enshi looked at Kaoru with his mouth wide open. Anger surged through his veins as he saw HIS Kaoru on the ground limp. Enshi gave a loud battle cry as he lunged forward hitting the man in the face with his fists. The man gave a little cry but got up to his feet wiping the blood off of his face.

Lighting..Thunder

"How dare you hit me in the face you bastard!" The man exclaimed as he reached down to his side pulling out a katana. "You will pay!" Enshi narrowly dodged a death blow but got a gash in his shoulder as a effect. Enshi knew he could not when this man without a sword but he had to protect HIS Kaoru! Enshi lunged at the man but he avoided giving Enshi a arm length cut in his right leg. He battle went back and forth leaving them both bloody.

Lightning..Thunder

_'Ow! why does my head hurt so much!'_ Kaoru looked up from her spot on the ground holding her throbbing head. The memories slowly flowed back to her. "Enshi!!" The girl screamed as she got up from the ground.  
Enshi turned his head and sighed with relief as he saw that Kaoru regained conciseness. That was a huge mistake. Enshi felt a wave of pain wash over him as he felt something go throw his stomach.

"Enshi NOOOO!" Kaoru cryed as she watched the pained expression on his face. The man removed his sword from Enshi's body with a twist of his wrist. Kaoru ran as fast as she could to Enshi's side. By now her tears were falling freely from her face. "Enshi... Enshi." her voice only came out as whispers. Enshi looked up at Kaoru and flinched when he saw her face. "Kao, crying doesn't suit you you know."

Lightning.Thunder

"Enshi you baka! You'll be ok!" Kaoru choked out between sobs. The man was nearing Kaoru slowly taking his time knowing she would have a small chance of getting away. Enshi quickly took notice at the man's approach. "Kao calm down you have to listen to me! Run away from here and never look back!"

"And leave you! Never we will die together!" She grabbed Enshi's putting it on her check. "You and i are one. You said so yourself."

"Kaoru that was then this is now. Run as fast as you can, but promise me one thing."

"Anything Enshi."

"Live. Please live for me!" Kaoru nodded her head and gave him a sad smile. "Now go!"

"I love you Enshi." Kaoru got up and ran. Ran as fast as she could. Her tears blurred her vision but none the less she just kept going.

Enshi looked at Kaoru's retreating figure. "I love you too Kao." The man beside him was stringing all the cusses he knew for he had lost his girl. Enshi gave a half smile. The man took notice and quickly finished off what he started.

Lightning Thunder

**Hey i hope you like the story so far. This is a Kaoru X Kenshin X Battosai so don't get too worried about the later chapters with no Kenshin. I mean no Kenshin what kind of story is that!! Well plz review and tell me what you think. I won't update if no one likes it so review!! Thank you all for your support!! By the way no flames!  
**

** - KaoruXxKenshin**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's memories slowly ended as the thunder stopped. The young girl kept so still someone could have mistaken her as died.  
The only thing you could hear in the abandoned house was the harsh breathing of a sobbing girl. 'It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I am so sorry Enshi!' Kaoru silently started rocking back and forth, trying the level her breathing.  
Slowly Kaoru lifted her head from her legs and peeked out side through a broken window. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon. 'Nightfall. Another day. Without him.' Kaoru silently got up heading out the door. She looked up at the sky once more knowing she had to get home soon. 'The shortcut it is.' Kaoru crept around the out side of the house going toward an alley. "Nothing will happen."she whispered to herself to reassure her mind. Darkness surrounded her as she walked into the alley. 'Nothing bad is going to happen' she reassured herself but yet Kaoru had a horrible feeling something bad was coming.

The red hair assassin sighed to himself as he ran across the roof of an alleyway. He's violet eyes turned a piercing yellow as he thought about the assignment he had to go through with tonight. A thug by the name of Takashi Tomojoro was going to die by his hands tonight and the assassin knew that. He abruptly stopped as he saw his target walking out of a pub. 'ha! That bastards drunk! This is going to be an easy mission. He jumped down from the roof gracefully landing in the shadows the only sign of him there was his amber eyes piercing the darkness. The assassin took on step out of the darkness approaching the man named Takashi. "Takashi Tomojoro i am here to take your life for a better era." The drunken man quickly turned toward the red head's direction. "who are you? What do you want with me." Takashi asked slurring his words a bit. "Some people call me Battousai" "Battousai!! Please spare me!" The man whimpered at the mere mention of his name. Battousai slowly drew his blade to kill his target.In a flash Battousai disappeared from in front of the man. Takashi staggered around to look for the Battousai. He drew his sword from his waist so he could fight him off. Takashi, feeling a very strong ki, spun around. Takashi blocked Battousai's attack only to have another slash cut his back. Takashi gave a blood curling scream, but the fight would not stop there.

Kaoru heard a very loud scream coming from further down the alley. 'Run away! Don't get involved!' her mind had warned her but too late her body moved on its own, running toward the scream. As she approached she saw two men fighting. One had dark hair with eyes showing nothing but fear. The other man had hair the color of blood with amber eyes that were as cold as ice. Kaoru stood her ground watching as neither men noticed the arrival of Kaoru. Kaoru took one look around and instantly a wave of nausea hit her. There was blood splattered on the ground but the thing that made it worse was that it got there from the battle in front of her. The man with dark hair no longer had a white t-shirt, but a red shirt. Blood dripped down from his fingers as he continued to fight for his life. The amber eyed man seemed fine but he had blood on his face, shirt, pants, everywhere. Even seeing the amber eyed man covered with blood, Kaoru had a hunch that was not his blood on him. Kaoru got hit with another wave of nausea but this time her head was spinning, and she knew she would faint very soon.

Battousai POV

This guy is so boring. I could have beaten him even i if i was only 9!I guess i should finish him soon or Katsura will be angry that i took so long. Victim number 129, Takashi Tomojoro. This is all for a new era. For the better. For the people who no longer have to suffer through war. This is all for them. i have to hang on. A little longer.

Normal POV

Takashi noticed the difference in Battousai and took the moment to attack. His final mistake. Before he could even yell, Battousai sliced his head off. Takashi's head rolled a few feet away from his body toward the figure that was still unknown to Battousai. Kaoru gave a shriek when she saw a head stop at her feet. She knew then her presence was no longer unknown. Battosai turned and saw one of the most prettiest girls he ever saw in his life. Her raven hair was perfect the way it outlined her body. But what a petty, he saw her kill. He knew that he had to kill all the witnesses, children or not. As he approached her Kaoru knew this would be her last day to live. She was finally going to go see Enshi! But Kaoru felt strange. She was not afraid, she was angry. Angry that this man was going to kill her for doing nothing. 'He should at least kill me for a good reason! I mean the nerve he has!' As the Battosai drew closer he was able to see her face expression. At first it was very... happy. 'Happy? Why would she be happy when she knows she is about to die?' In the middle of his pondering he saw something else flash through her azure eyes. Anger. At him, and he knew it. 'What is wrong with this girl. There is no fear in her eyes at all.' When he was a foot away from her he drew his sword. "Any last words girl?" Kaoru paused thinking about what she wanted to say. 'Thank you? Why are you doing these?' Kaoru almost laughed at these thoughts. She was about to die and she was thinking about what she wanted to say. Kaoru closed her eyes briefly than opened them again. For some strange reason she decided to look down. She saw her pink sakura kimono, but it was no longer pink. It was red. Covered with blood. 'He made it...' Kaoru couldn't even finish her thoughts for she knew the sight of blood would make her faint. She looked the blood colored hair man in the eyes and knew what her last words were going to be.

"You made it rain blood." With those words Kaoru past out. Battosai, moving as fast as he did with his sword caught her before she hit the ground.  
With a sigh he picked her up cradling her in his arms. 'I guess there is no use. I'll just take her with me.'


End file.
